Gods
Gods are supernatural beings possessed with great power, either over all of creation or some element of creation. The moral nature of gods tend to vary from one god to another, with their actions affecting those who are under their control. Religions that worship gods are either monotheistic (such as Christianity, Judaism, and Islam) or polytheistic. Mainstream Smurfs Media So far the only known gods that exist in mainstream Smurfs media are the Olympian gods Zeus, Hera, and Hades from "The Smurfs Odyssey," and Thor, the Norse god of thunder, from "The Little Orange Horse With The Gold Shoes." Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories "For any god, nothing exists for him other than conquest. To do what no mortal being could do, even with the strength of Hercules, all with a simple decree - bring two people in love together, break up a union that should never have been formed, cure diseases, cause a famine, make people bow and respect you at every whim. We helped bring this world of yours into existence, and we can also put an end to everything that exists in it." :- Ares in "Smurfed Behind: Smurfing In Heaven" In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, there are various types of gods in existence, some of which include both the Olympian Gods such as Ares the god of war, and the God of Israel who is referred to by Tapper as "The Almighty," the supreme of all gods. However, most of the other gods by the present point of the story series have been eradicated, and some of the few gods that remain are building up armies to counter the God responsible for their eradication. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, there are many powerful beings who call themselves gods and goddesses. These gods have only very few followers who worship them or none left, making them lose or be decreased in power. The gods refer to themselves as The gods of old. Both Aksel and Aasif however refer to these beings as simply demons since they both believe in the one true creator. Glovey Smurf, who also believes in God only refers to the other beings as Aliens, as he has been out of the Earth and believes the beings who dwell from heavens to be extraterrestrials only such as Zowfee, who was mistaken to be a fellow god by Astrid, who is the goddess that watched over the forest with her sister Flora, who would turn out to be Smurfette. Zowfee however, was in fact worshiped as a god by a hidden tribe in the middle east, which he himself is ashamed of since he believes all Sunwalkers are meant to serve the one true creator, as he is not trying to compare himself to God. The Devil himself is known as the god of this world by Carock and his cult known as the Wizzrobe, which would later change its name to the Illuminati. Allah, the moon god who is worshiped in the Muslim faith also appears as a guardian of the Moon. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, both Mother Nature and Father Time are seen as gods. Although they are not truly "worshipped," the Smurfs pay their respects for their work through various good deeds (such as picking a bouquet of flowers for Mother Nature or making a new hourglass for Father Time). Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, the God of Israel is the only god mentioned by any of the characters so far. Hauvon Expanded Universe Hauvon Expanded universe is a polytheistic world, in that there are many godlike beings in it, though whether or not they are considered gods depends on who you speak to at what time. "God" is mentioned by a Muslim character in the TV series upon which HEU is based (specifically The Moor's Baby.) In the comics, the Christian god, the Devil and the pagan Norse afterlife of Valhalla are also either made reference to or mentioned directly. In HEU fanfic, the Goddess of the Island is a being who was worshiped 800 years prior to the current storyline, and who has a number of ghostly servants/guardians; humans who were sacrificed to her long ago. Despite this, she dislikes violence and war, and is associated with springtime and fertility. She finds The Maenad particularly offensive because of Maenad's involvement in military campaigns against the tribes who honored her centuries ago. She seems indifferent to Christians. Smurfs have an animist-like religion, honoring godlike beings Mother Nature and Father Time, though they are never referred to as gods specifically. Maenad herself was at one time a priestess of Roman gods, though none have made an appearance in HEU fanfics. See Also * Gods/List of gods Category:Races Category:Two-gendered races Category:Open to Community Category:Gods/Goddesses